


Vula inhliziyo yami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Vula inhliziyo yami

Ukugqokisa nokuqina kwengubo yakhe kukhulu ezindlebeni zikaBrienne njengoba eguqukela ezinyaweni zakhe, ebabaza ukuthi umsindo ugcwalisa kanjani ephasishi elincane. Ngenkathi ehlonipha isicelo sikaSansa Stark sokuba yilungu leQueenserv, ubengakulindelanga ukuthi kuzobandakanya ukuzimelela okukhulu kangaka. Izinyawo zakhe ziyambulala.

Uyazi ukuthi ngeke kuhlale kunje. INdlovukazi isabubula ngokuthula, kuxoxiswana ngemibango. Isikhathi sakhe sichithwa ezingxoxweni ezingapheli, emihlanganweni eyimfihlo nasemikhandlwini. UBrienne ngeke aze ame kuphela ngaphandle kweminyango yezicabha, elalele futhi ebukele, ukuthi uyaqiniseka. Kepha lokho akwenzi kube yisidina.

"Ubungayibheka le nto," ezwa kwesokunxele sakhe, nenhliziyo yakhe, into exakayo ukuthi injani, igxuma ngezwi ngaphambi kokuthi ibone umphathi wayo. Isandla sinye futhi sishayiwe, futhi namanje uJaime Lannister uhamba ngokungathi ungumnikazi womhlaba. Akambonanga selokhu amshiya eVale. Kuyakhathaza ukubona ukuthi ujabule kanjani ukubona ubuso bakhe, ukuthi amehlo akhe asesha kanjani wonke amayintshi ukubona ukuthi usaphila futhi useluleme manje. Ukuthi akamenzanga ngokuzicindezela lapho alimala kakhulu ukuthi angaqhubeka. "Ubani obengacabanga?" Eqhubeka, umphetho ojwayelekile wokuhlekisa ngezwi lakhe, umuntu amazi kahle kwesinye isikhathi kwesinye isikhathi uyizwa lapho elele. "Ugqoke ingubo emhlophe ngenkathi ngingenayo."

“Kubukeka sengathi izindima zethu seziguqukile,” kuvuma yena, bezama ukugcina izwi lakhe, enqaba ukuvumela imizwa yakhe enobudlova ibonakale. UngowaseQueens Guard, wenze izifungo ezingcwele zokubopha impilo yakhe kwiNdlovukazi yakhe. Ekujuleni kwenhliziyo yakhe eyimfihlo, uyazi ukuthi lokho kumane kunamathela kuye njengesihlangu. Wayengenalungelo kuye ngisho nangaphambi kokuba enze izifungo. Uyamhlanyisa, ubuso bakhe bunjengelanga, futhi kunzima ukukhumbula izithembiso noma amalungelo noma yini. Ucacisa umphimbo wakhe, alubambe kabili ekubambeni kwenkemba ukuze angavumi ukumtholela isenzo esithile esiyisiphukuphuku. Uyabukeka: "Ubukeka kahle." Futhi, uyakholelwa. Ayikho indoda okufanele ibukeke kahle kangako.

Uthi: “Kanye nemvula, noma lapho. "Konke sekumile, angibonge ukuthi ungishiyile kwizimpisi." Uyamjaha futhi, uyazi ukuthi ukhona, kepha kusondele kakhulu enecala lakhe futhi uqala, uthatha igxathu elilodwa aqonde kuye ngaphambi kokukhumbula yena, usizi lwakhe impela ebhaliwe ebusweni bakhe.

“Jaime, ngi-,” kusho yena, kepha amagama akhe aya oma, umphimbo wakhe uvala amagama kunzima kakhulu ukuwasho. Embuka ethukile, umoya wakhe wokugcona uhambile.

"Ah wench, awuzizwa unecala? Akukho okunye ongakwenza. Futhi uthole lokho ebengingakwazi, ukuletha ukuphepha kweSansa. ”Usondela - asondele kakhulu - futhi kufanele alwe nesifiso sokubuyela emuva odongeni, noma okubi kakhulu, asongele ezingalweni zakhe ukuze amthinte ambambe futhi enze ngokwakhe uyazi ukuthi ulapha futhi ephelele, ukuvumela imizwa yakhe ukuba idambise ukukhathazeka kwakhe okwase kukudala. Umbono odidayo, impela, kepha uyacimeka ngemuva kwethambo lesifuba sakhe futhi kumphazamisa ukuphefumula kwakhe ngokuba khona kwawo.

"Sobabili singamaqhawe, Brienne," esho ngokungaphezi ukububula. "Sobabili sinezimbazi zethu." Uphakamisa isandla sakhe esihle abambe isihlathi sakhe esonakele ngomunwe owodwa, umuzwa wokuthi uthumela izinhlansi ngisho nangesikhumba esinjalo. Imnene, icishe ibe mnene, futhi uBrienne uthola ikhanda lakhe libhukuda. “Ukube benginawe phambilini…” Emlandela amazwi akhe, isithunzi sidabula ubuso bakhe njengoba esakaza iminwe yakhe esihlathini sonke, acindezele intende yakhe kwizicubu ezihlikihliwe, isikhumba sakhe sifudumele kuye.

“Angiyinto enhle ukuhlehla,” kusho, eqinisekisa ukumqinisa idolo, kepha kumenza amoyizele ngosizi olwengeziwe, amehlo akhe awanaki kodwa isihawu esimthandayo esimenza avele kuye.

Uthi: “Ukupha isimilo, uthando. O, uyacabanga, manje lokho akulungile impela. Ngemuva kwalokho uyayihlwitha ayiphange, ethi, “Kepha ngithintekile ekukhathazekeni kwakho. Inhliziyo enjalo inenhliziyo eshaya ngaphansi kwaleso sabelo sakho. ”Uyikhahlela ngaphandle kokuthi ukuhlekisa kwakhe kuzenza kanjani izinto ezingekho zingqondo kuye, kuyithumela ishaye ngamandla njengehhashi elihlafunekile futhi nokushisa kushona phansi esiswini sayo. Ethukile, ucabanga ukuthi kukhona okushaya amanzi kodwa akuyona inhliziyo yakhe.

“Unamsebenzi muni lapha?” Ebuza ngokungazelele, ehlahle isandla sakhe futhi azihlikixe ngobunono, esaba ukuthi angabhuntsha bonke uma evuma.

“Awuzwanga?” Uyabuza, ububi bubuyela ebusweni bakhe. “Ngizokuyalela i-City Watch. INdlovukazi yethu ayithembi kumuntu wayo, kepha iyangethemba ngamabutho ayo. ”

"Ngakho-ke uzoba seduze," kusho uBrienne ngaphambi kokuthi azivimbe. UJaime umqubuzela, amehlo akhe abona emakhoneni.

"Yebo. Ungajabula ngakho?" uyabuza. Ukhipha amehlo akhe, ephefumula umoya ezindebeni zakhe njengomnyuzi onenkani.

"Hambani, Jaime, ngixakekile." Akamkhohlisi, nokho. Umnika umnsalo omncane ohlekisayo, kepha akukho okuncikayo kuwo, dlala kuphela. Ube esehamba ekhonkotha, umsindo uletha ukumamatheka okungabekelweyo ezindebeni zakhe, unamandla kangangokuba kufanele alwe ukuze angabususi ubuso bakhe nokumenza abukeke emamatheke.


End file.
